a Class United by Heart
by The Author of Fanfiction
Summary: A short maybe one shot fanfiction where Marinette confronts Chloe and the whole class burns (not literally though XD) Chloe. Enjoy! (Sorry for the short summary!)


**Hey guys! I know I shouldn't have started a new fanfiction when I didn't even finish my other ones, but I just had to write this! Anyways, I have pretty much nothing left to say, so enjoy!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, only this fanfic idea!**

It was strange day. The minute Marinette got into the classroom, she waited for the insult to come flying at her just to be deflected. But none came. She looked at Chloe who was weirdly silent and not giving her snide comments. Marinette walked over to Alya and sat beside her.

"Girl, is this a miracle?" Alya exclaimed. "Chloe didn't say a single rude comment to you like she usually does!"

"I know. That's why I'm a bit suspicious now," Marinette replied, narrowing her eyes.

Once lunchtime came, there was still nothing from Chloe. Usually, she would use lunchtime as an excuse to bother Marinette as much as possible. But Chloe was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that happened was Sabrina coming over for Alya's signiature for a class vote while Marinette was in the bathroom. But once lunchtime ended, Marinette sooned discovered why.

Marinette went to her locker to get a couple supplies, when a bundle of paper came crashing down on her. Once she looked at them, she turned red with anger. There were thirteen note cards, each with an insult like "Seriously? Pigtails are from Kindergarden" or "Go kill yourself, nobody likes you," and one of her classmate's signiature taped on. The tape was obvious, and the signiatures were most likely from the so called "class vote" Sabrina had gotten. She picked up all the cards and put them in her bag. That would make good proof for their argument later on.

Once Marinette got inside her classroom for guidance, Chloe was smirking at Marinette, expecting her in tears. The designer just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Chloe? Anyone could tell your cards are fake," she said, unamused and holding up the thirteen cards. Suddenly, Mme. Bustier walked into the classroom and looked at Marinette and Chloe.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, what is going on?" She questioned sharply. Chloe immediately put up a fake innocent act.

"Mme. Bustier! Marinette accused me of writing those cards with insults on it! I can't help it if everyone hates Marinette!" She pretended to sob.

Looking at Chloe suspiciously, Mme. Bustier held out her hand and ordered Marinette,

"Let me see those cards."

Once she saw the cards, she glared at who class, who seemed to shrink.

"Which one of you wrote these cards?" She asked, scowling. "I will not tolerate students who give another student cards that tell her to 'kill herself.'"

Nobody said a word. Finally, Alya stood up.

"During lunchtime, Sabrina came to all of us to get our signiatures. I bet it was for that," she gave an angry looked at the two girls.

"How dare you accuse me!" Chloe gasped dramatically. "You can't blame me if nobody likes Marinette. My daddy will see things differently!" She took out her phone threatningly.

"Ms. Bourgeois, there is absolutely no reason for you to call your father!" Mme. Bustier told her.

Chloe ignored her. "My daddy can kick all of your family out of Paris, if you won't agree with me!" She smirked, looking at all their classmates.

"I don't care if you call you dad, little miss 'I'm the Mayor's daughter' brat! I don't know what everyone else thinks, but I'm on Marinette's side!" Alya yelled at her, fuming.

"Ha! That's just because you're the wimp's little puppy, always following her obediently!" Chloe laughed rudely, unaware of what she just said. "Oh, look out! The little puppy's gonna bite you!"

"Chloe, Alya can choose her own decision. I don't choose it for her," Marinette retorted calmly. "Unlike a certain someone."

"You're just lucky to have just one friend to stick up for you! No one else is on your side anyways!" Chloe crossed her arms, and glared at all her classmates, daring them to speak up. They were all too scared of Chloe's power.

"Ha! I thought so!" Chloe looked back at Marinette smugly. "If anyone else goes on your side, my daddy can put their job out of business! Besides, now, it's you snobs that are going to get suspen-" Chloe's gloating was put to a stop when someone's sudden movement caused everyone to look at him.

Adrien was debating about what he should do. _Chloe's my childhood friend... but this is wrong! Still, Chloe could cause Father to get out of business, and he will get angry at me... But Mari needs to know that we're on her side... What would Ladybug do?_ Adrien knew exactly what Ladybug would do. She would stand up, full of confidence to stand up for justice, and put Chloe in her place. His lady might not be perfect with her temper, but at least she'll know right from wrong. Adrien 's bolder side started to come out. Staying on the sidelines definitely wasn't right. Which caused him to stand up.

Everyone gaped at him as he stood up boldly. With a slow and clear voice, he looked at Chloe directly in the eye and said,

"I'll stand on Marinette's side."

Suddenly, he heard Marinette whispered quietly with huge eyes, " _Adrien...""_

He turned his head a bit to give her a sweet, confident and reassuring smile. This was something that his lady would be proud of.

Next to him, Nino stood up as well.

"If my bro stands up, then I will too!" He said proudly, and grinned at Marinette.

"B-b-b-but that's only four of you," Chloe stammered, stilling looking at Adrien.

"Make that five," a quiet voice suddenly retorted. Everyone turned around to look at Nathanael, who blushed as he gave Marinette a small nod.

"And six," Juleka stood up as well, giving Marinette a smile.

"Seven!" Rose'c chirpy voice announced as she stood up and gave Marinette another cheerful grin.

"Eight," Alix smirked while standing.

"Nine," Ivan bellowed, with Mylene standing up next to him while timidly saying, "Ten."

"Eleven," Max stood up, and winked at Marinette.

The last person to stand was Kim. He looked hesitant at first, but after seeing everyone stand up, he gain his piece of courage and stood up. "Twelve."

As Max looked at Chloe, he calculated,

"That is 11/14, not counting Marinette, which makes 78.6% of the class, which is over a half."

Chloe glared at everyone. "My daddy will heard of this and fired all of your parents!" She hissed.

Marinette walked to Chloe and stood in front of her.

"Chloe, understand that many of our parents have important jobs," she began.

"My mom is one of Paris' best chefs, Alix's dad manages the Egyptian Musemum, Mylene's dad is one of the world's most famous mimer, Adrien's dad is Paris' best designer for goodness sake!, and Marinette's parents opens Paris' best bakery," Alya continued.

"Firing our parents will cause all of our family and many other people who depend on them to protest you and your father," Nathanael picked up after Alya.

"And that will cause you to be in danger," Nino added.

"Not to mention all the negative emotions it'll cause," Adrien continued off Nino, and walked up to stand next to Marinette. She looked at him and he winked at her. "And we all know that negative emotions will help Hawkmoth to spread akumas everywhere." He unconciously held Marinette's hand, making her heart beat faster.

Meanwhile, Mme. Bustier had been smiling, unoticed by all the students, with tears in her eyes. She was proud of all her students for standing up for a fellow student for something they believed was right. She shook off all her tears and tried to take off her smile. Time to be in control again.

"All right, class!" Mme. Bustier clapped her hands three times. "Quiet down! Everyone go back to your seat, and Chloe I need to talk to you outside now."

Giving one last angry look at Marinette and Adrien, she walked out with Mme. Bustier, muttering,

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

Once the two were out, Everyone stood up once more and clapped for Marinette. She looked at everyone shyly and quietly whispered for only Adrien to hear,

"Thanks, Adrien." He smiled at her and replied just as quietly,

"Any time, Mari." He gave her hand one last squeeze and went back to his seat. Once he got back, he fistbumped with Nino. Alya did something similar with Marinette and whooped. "You go get 'em, class prez!" Marinette laughed and hugged Alya.

 **Ok, so I'm not sure if I'm going to write a second chapter for this, but if I do, there will be two alternate endings. Thanks for reading and please leave a reivew! Bye!**


End file.
